


Our Own Little World

by ShiningSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Do Not Repost Anywhere Else, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung calls Minho baby and bun a lot uwu, M/M, Minho is lowkey a little here, No Smut, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSung/pseuds/ShiningSung
Summary: — just jisung and his big baby minho in their own little world of fluff, nothing new. (minho is kind of a little here so if you don’t like it then don’t read it i guess.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Our Own Little World

❏

**"Baby, I'm home~"** Jisung announced as he shut the door behind him.

He smiled and he turned and was met by an ecstatic Minho who happily jumped into his arms in surprise.

**"So cute."** Jisung was about to explode because of how cute the little human he held in his arms was.

The other didn't say anything but his blushing face and strong grip on his biceps said it all for him.

**"After I shower, how about we go grab something to eat together?"** Jisung asked, his smile never leaving his face as Minho nodded quickly.

He set Minho down back on his feet and released the grip while the other pouted from the loss of attachment.

He clung back to Jisung's right arm instead.

**"Bun bun, I can't take off my jacket if you're clinging onto me."** Jisung said as Minho giggled playfully, eventually letting go of the younger.

**"Give me about ten minutes okay? You can play in your room while you wait for me."** Minho nodded, watching Jisung go up the stairs slowly to the bathroom before he made his way over to his room.

The two actually shared a bed together in their own shared room.

When Jisung bought the house, he completely forgot that there was an extra room along with the others and decided to turn it into a room/playroom for Minho since the older would sometimes get bored playing in their actual room.

**"Sungie takes so long.."** Minho pouted, picking up his friend who was a teddy bear and held it close, imagining it to be Jisung.

He sighed, looking around the room for something fun to do until his eyes locked onto a specific object in the room.

A cookie jar.

Since apparently there were supposed to be rules established in the household, Jisung took part in making one that was rather more on the fun side of things.

Whenever Minho is being a good boy, which was almost everyday, he'd get to snack on a yummy cookie from the cookie jar.

The cookies would be baked by Jisung regularly at the start of every week.

Although sometimes Jisung would personally say he was being a good boy and hand him a cookie, he never really said if he himself could take one for himself.

He looked around cautiously and snuck up to the table that the cookie jar sat on and took it into his hands.

He checked outside to see that Jisung was most likely still until the shower and headed back in the room.

He shrugged and opened the lid, taking one quickly and twisting the lid tightly before trying to put it back in it's original place.

Jisung's cookies were the best.

Surprised how he hasn't died yet because of his cooking but his cookies certainly proved he could bake.

But maybe he should lay off cooking and stick to takeout...

Minho took a bite which one-fourth of the cookie got transferred over to his mouth and munched on it cheerfully.

**"Minnie do you-"** Jisung paused, putting his full attention on Minho who looked back at him like a deer caught in headlights.

Minho got nervous but Jisung just smiled.

**"Awh it's okay baby, you could finish the cookie if you want. You've been good today don't worry."** Jisung smiled, feeding the remaining chunk of the cookie to Minho as the other calmed down.

**"I was just going to ask you if you've seen my white and red sweater but.."** Both of them looked down to Minho's clothes and saw that Minho was actually wearing Jisung's white and red sweater.

**"It looks cuter on you anyway."** Jisung pat his head, heading back to their room quickly to grab a different sweater and coming back to Minho who had by now finished the cookie.

Minho just covered his blushing face with his sweater paws.

**"Cute~"** Jisung laughed, putting his arms out so Minho could jump right onto him, which he did.

**"My big baby is so adorable~"** Jisung cooed, carrying Minho all the way downstairs until they had arrived at the front door.

Jisung grabbed their jackets and handed Minho his own.

They put them on, Jisung helping Minho put his on, and they headed out together.

Of course, after grabbing the things they need like the house key, some money and their devices.

❏

**"Sungie..?"** Jisung snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his side at Minho who seemed rather uncomfortable.

**"What's wrong bun?"** Jisung asked. Minho just buried his head in his shoulder, his grip noticeably getting tougher as seconds went by.

**"I.. I don't like the way people are staring at us."** Minho whispered, refusing to look back at those who stared at him.

It made him extremely uncomfortably in public whenever people would just randomly stare at him.

Whenever he'd be shopping, eating, whatever it was, he'd be uncomfortable and nervous whenever people would stare at him.

What if they thought he looked stupid?

What if they thought he was immature?

What if they talked behind his back?

What if they were plotting a scheme against him?

What if they were planning to murder him?

Anything could happen to him and he was frightened. It would be times like this when Minho would never let go of Jisung to make sure the younger was still there and that this was still reality.

This was one of the reasons why Minho preferred staying home and so would Jisung like to let him stay comfortably and warm at home but due to past unfortunate events, he vowed to never leave him home alone again even for just a few seconds or minutes.

**"I don't either, you can just stay attached to me if it makes you more comfortable."** Jisung said, feeling Minho nod into his shoulder a few seconds later.

He pat the older's head and saw that he was next in the line to order.

**"What kind of cheesecake do you want bun?"** Minho peaked his head up for a slight second and pointed at the regular cheesecake which was presented by the glass display and Jisung nodded, taking that in note as he scripted his order in mind.

It was just a thing of Jisung's since the younger was scared to death about making a mistake or even just stuttering mid-sentence while ordering so he just resorted to scripting his order in mind instead.

**"I'll have two cheesecakes please, one regular and one chocolate."** The cashier nodded before telling him the total as he handed over the money.

He watched as they went over to grab two small plastic bags and opening the glass display, taking out the two cheesecakes and placing them into the bags.

They headed back over with the bags and put them into a slightly bigger bag that was big enough to hold the two smaller bags.

**"Have a wonderful day."** They smiled and Jisung nodded, grabbing the bag with his left hand and proceeding to re-hold Minho's Hand with his right.

❏

**"Do you think Mr. Teddy wants some?"** Jisung set down his ice americano and looked over at Minho who held up his teddy bear.

**"Hmm, I don't know, would he?"** Jisung said, going along with Minho's little skit.

**"Maybe he wants some more tea."** Minho said, pulling out his tea party set and pouring 'tea' into the cups before handing one to his teddy bear.

_**"Teddy likes you, you know..."** _

It had always been a happy sight to lay your eyes on.

Happy Minho truly was the best Minho.

It was always a wonder how the seemingly older and more mature adult could act so childish yet adorable.

It was like he had never really grown out of his old-self and Jisung loved it.

People would think it's weird and all but Jisung loved it.

He wasn't hurting anyone was he?

He wasn't not happy going along with it was he?

He wasn't uncomfortable doing it was he?

What makes him any different then? Nothing. Nothing makes him different from the others. He was human too and he needed a way of coping and happiness and this was his way.

No matter what, it'll always be like that.

And Jisung wouldn't change it one bit.

Neither would Minho.

❏

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! <3


End file.
